The Spirits Within
by The Night Lord
Summary: This is the sequel to Even in Death. A young girl who likes watching the stars is told the story about Tobias and Rachel by her father. A story of triumph and heartache. Oneshot, please R


**This is the threequel to the original A Loved One Lost. I wrote this last year and had been deciding whether or not to publish. But now here it is and I hope you find it good to read. If not, that's okay. Anyhow, enjoy and I hope you like it**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The young girl stared out her window, looking up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle at her. The girl was only five years old and usually sat in her bed staring the stars. She saw them as pretty diamonds in the sky, twinkling at her, especially the two large stars that were so close together. It was these stars that fascinated her the most. To her, they were the biggest and the brightest stars in the sky. She had a feeling that they held a story inside them, as do all stars

"Elena, are you still awake?"

The little girl gasped and went to lie down and pretend to be still, but she was too slow. Her father chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to her

"You should be asleep, darling"

"I know, Daddy"

Her father looked outside and smiled

"Were you looking at the stars again?"

Elena nodded

"Do stars have a story?"

"No, not all stars"

Elena's small face fell

"But those two do have a story," her father continued

Elena looked out the window and saw he was pointing at her favourite stars

"What's the story, Daddy?"

"It happened a long time ago, actually, but it's still a good story. I remember it very well. It's the story of a star-crossed couple named Tobias and Rachel"

Elena listened wide-eyed as her father continued the story

"Rachel and Tobias were a young pair when they first met by chance, of course. Tobias was with his friends, Jake and Marco, while Rachel was with her friend Cassie. They were heading home from the mall when fate intervened"

"What happened?" Elena whispered

"They met an alien. An alien prince fighting for the good side. He was dying and so, he gave them special powers"

"Like what?"

"The power to morph into any animal they touch. A wonderful and dangerous gift. You could fly like an eagle or feel the power of the might gorilla. The agility of a tiger or the gracefulness of horse. But you can stay in that form for two hours. Any longer and you will remain in that form forever"

"Then what?"

"The five children began their fight against the bad guys, called Yeerks, led by a cruel leader named Visser Three. This battle went on for three years"

"Who won?"

"The good guys naturally. Now, listen closely. Tobias was stuck in the body of a hawk, but he regained the power to morph, including his human form"

"So he was a hawk and could turn into a human, instead of the other way around?"

"That's right. And Rachel was the natural warrior, full of beauty and deadly charm. Not someone to cross when she's angry. But over the years, Tobias and Rachel grew close. They fell in love with each other, but never admitted it. Everyone else around them knew the truth. They wouldn't admit the love that was growing between them, but they couldn't deny it either"

"But it wasn't easy for them?"

"No, it never is. Just like when I met your mother"

"Huh?"

"Off-topic. There were many difficulties, but I believe they did admit their love to one another. However, I believe it might have been too late"

"Why?"

"The fight was growing intense. The bad guys were winning. But in the end, the good guys, with a lot of friends and explosives, they defeated the bad guys and sent them packing, but at a great cost"

"What happened?"

Her father gave her a small smile and continued the story

"Rachel was killed in the battle. This devastated Tobias so much, he disappeared for about a month or two"

"And then what?"

"His friends found him. They needed him to help them find a missing friend in space. So, they all headed off into space in search of their friend"

"Did they find him?"

Her father gave her another small smile, only this smile was sadder than the last one

"No, sweetheart, they never did. They came across a being called the One and did battle with a Blade ship. The Blade ship destroyed their ship and Tobias died. But his spirit lived on, living with Rachel and they became the two stars you are seeing right now"

"So they became stars?"

Her father chuckled

"It's hard to understand. Don't worry, I still don't. But yes, that is them or so I believe. Actually, I do believe that it is the two lovers, watching over us"

"They're watching over us?"

"Well, maybe you, but not me. I'm too old"

Young Elena thought about it for a moment, before looking up at her father and smiling

"I like that story, even if it is sad"

Her father smiled at her. His little girl was definitely intelligent for her age

"I know, darling. Now, why don't you go to sleep before your mother comes in?"

"Okay"

Elena crawled under her blanket, as her father tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before getting up from the bed

"Goodnight, Tobias. Goodnight, Rachel"

"Sleep tight, Elena"

"Goodnight, Daddy"

Her father left the room and closed the door slightly, as his wife came up the stairs

"Is she asleep?"

"She is now," he answered

"She was looking at the stars again, wasn't she?"

"I told her the story about the Tobias and Rachel stars"

"You did?"

"She wanted to know if they held stories and I told her the one about Tobias and Rachel"

"What did she say?"

"She liked it"

"Oh good then. I'm going to bed. You coming, Marco?"

Marco smiled at her

"Yeah, okay Melissa"

Melissa smiled and headed to their bedroom. Marco sighed and thought about the story he had just told his daughter. It had happened all those years ago, but the memories were still fresh in Marco's mind as if it was yesterday. He would never forget about Tobias and Rachel. He wouldn't forget about Jake, Santorelli or Jeanne Gerard. Marco was the only survivor of the battle against the Blade ship. Tobias, Jake, Santorelli and Jeanne all had been killed by the final blast and the Blade ship had presumed everyone died. Despite the ship being a great, twisted wreck, Marco was able to pilot the ship towards Earth, but the beam had destroyed most of the hull and Marco was slowly dying from his injuries and suffocation. But a miracle came when an Andalite fleet ship happened upon him, took him in, healed him and sent him back to Earth. Marco spent the next few months recovering, visited by Cassie and sharing tears together, as they were now the final two of the Animorphs. Afterwards, when Marco had been discharged from the hospital, he met Melissa Chapman and they began dating. Two years later, they were married and another year passed before baby Elena was born. Marco hoped she had gained his morphing ability, but knew he would have to wait until she could do it. Not a single day passed without him thinking about his fallen friends and he had made monuments to them at the cemetery in a tomb in a secluded place. He visited the tomb every week and would stay there for several hours, before leaving again. Sometimes, Cassie joined him on his visits and they would reminisce all the times they had together

Marco's heart was growing heavy as he thought about his friends and he could feel the tears coming up as he remembered them. They all had been the best of friends, despite the bad times and they were almost like a family. But that family had been torn apart and there were only a few threads left hanging. There was a hole in his heart, torn out by the devastating losses, but it was gradually being filled in with Melissa and Elena. Marco knew he would never forget them and when the day came when his time was up, he would gladly go; ready to spend eternity in the spiritual plane with his friends

Marco headed to his bedroom and walked over to the window, as he stared at the two large stars twinkling at him. He smiled back at them, ignoring the pain as best as he could as he thought about Tobias and Rachel. They were so perfect together, it was such a shame they couldn't have a life together. His heart ached for them, as he had the happiness he always wanted and they had died young without a chance to accomplish that. Marco sighed and gave the stars a small, sad smile, before retreating to his bed with Melissa. The day was coming. He knew it. It was coming

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
